The Malfoy Curse
by Lee kadivar
Summary: Its after the war and everything is peaceful. The students are returning to the fully rebuilt Hogwarts to finish thier schooling...The Death Eater trails are done. And the Order is rounding up the last of the rougue death eaters. Hermione's life is going great..that is..until she finds out about the Malfoy Curse. Mature adults only! Very graphic, Adult language, violence may occur
1. Chapter 1

"Where is she?" Ron asked Harry for the twentieth time in the last hour. "I know you know Harry."

Harry sighed in defeat. He had tried to give Hermione some alone time, but he couldn't deal with Ron's badgering anymore. Since they got back from Australia, Ron has become ever increasingly "protective" of Hermione. He just hoped that she was alone tonight so that there wouldn't be a major scene again. Last time Ron caught Hermione with a guy studying, they ended up in a shouting match that woke up the entire Gryffindor house. Luckily it was the weekend so they just had to buy everyone some candy as an apology for waking them.

"Well?" Ron was getting frustrated and has been pacing the length of the room for about ten minutes, not even wizard's chess can distract him.

Harry sighed again and replied, "I think she went to the library."

Ron was out the door faster than Neville can run from Potions class.

Harry followed after Ron just to make sure nothing bad happens this time. It seems like he always has to run interference for those two. Even as kids in third and fourth year, he was constantly trying to keep them from fighting. Originally he had thought it was because they had unsaid feelings for each other but over this last summer since the war, Harry had found out just how Hermione feels about Ron. If there were any unsaid feelings between them, they are from Ron not Hermione.

Harry had defeated Voldemort at the end of last year's school term. Voldemort lost because of his own complete lack of understanding about ancient magical spells and his ignorance of wand lore. Voldemort decided to use a wand against its owner, thus back firing the spell and killing himself. Harry honestly was just glad that he didn't have to kill Voldemort. He would have but he didn't want to kill anyone, even if it is a bad of a guy as Voldemort was. Ron had once asked Harry about it. Harry could still hear Ron's voice as he said, "Did that bloke even listen to that crazy old man? I mean, honestly!" Harry had just chuckled in response to his friend. The thought of Voldemort's or Mr. Ollivander's reactions to hearing Ron call them 'that bloke' and 'crazy old man' (respectively) was enough to send him into laughing fits for days. Harry was just glad it was all finally over. He had more than enough danger in his young life to last him a life time; several in fact.

It seems that the remaining death eaters agree with Harry. They still cause problems but it seems as if they have all unanimously decided to leave Harry alone. But that might also be because they are afraid he might use the Elder wand against them and they know they will lose to Harry that way. The only one of the "golden trio" they still attack is Hermione. This probably has more to do with Hermione's work with the order in helping capture the rest of RDE (Rogue Death Eaters) or RED as the order call them.

The "Trio" was currently finishing their last year of school. The current headmistress, Professor McGonagall, invited everyone back to finish their final year of schooling, but with a few changes. For example, those in their eighth year don't have a curfew during school days and gets the weekend to themselves. For example, Hermione works for the order on the weekend, Ron works with his brother George at his shop (and doing surprisingly well) and Harry went over to the burrow for some much needed rest and relaxation. Harry had proposed to Ginny with plans to marry her after graduation.

Once they located Hermione's parents in Australia, they had tried everything they could think of to restore her parent's memories. After a few months of trying and hundreds of spells and potions later, they realized that there was nothing they could do to return their memories. Harry, having lost all his blood relatives and family alike, offered to become Hermione's sister.

The performed a blood binding ritual on the autumn equinox making them blood siblings to each other. They registered with the Ministry of Magic upon returning to Britain as siblings just in case anything happened to either of them. The told both Ron and Ginny about the binding but kept it from everyone else. After all the publicity they got as kids, they wanted to keep their current lives as private as possible. While Ginny had been ecstatic to learn that she now would have a sister, Ron however exploded stating that he couldn't be with his soon-to-be sister-in-law. No one would have felt that way, but Ron was beyond listening to the others. It took Ron about 2 hours (and Ginny slapping him) for him realize to that he was arguing with himself. Hermione had surprised everyone but Harry by agreeing with Ron, but Harry already knew that Hermione saw both boys like her brothers.

Hermione and Ron had stayed friends, once Ron calmed down, but Ron had decided that it was up to him to protect his "sister" from the "wrong sort of men". Harry honestly just thought that Ron was still in love with her so he wanted to keep the others way from her and using the "sister" thing as a front. Hermione often went to the library to escape Ron to "study" when in reality she was normally just reading or writing in her journal. Sometimes she would help tutor some of the younger students who needed help recovering from their year under the tutelage of the Death Eaters. The few times she had decided to try dating a few of her fellow students, Ron had acted like a real prat and scared the guys off. There wasn't a single guy in the school who didn't want to date Hermione, except perhaps the Slytherin boys, but they were scared off by Ron, or rather annoyed to the point they deemed it not worth it. The only boys who seemed not to give a damn about Ron were the Slytherins, but Harry seriously doubted that any of them wanted to date her. Granted, they all seemed to at least be civil with her now, but they never showed any sort of interest in her romantically. Besides, even if they did, Harry doubted that they would ever buck up enough courage to ask her and not just because of Ron either.

Harry chuckled at a memory he had of Draco jumping on Pansy for calling Hermione a mudblood slut. "What's so funny Harry?" Ron asked as they approached the library main doors.

"I was just remembering Pansy's face at the start of term feast."

"Yeah that was priceless. Don't know what that ferret was playing at though."

"Well maybe he has finally-" Harry stopped talking as they heard moaning coming from within the library as they approached the doors. It took the boys of the "Golden trio" to notice three things. 1) Malfoy and Zabini had arrived at the library at the same time they did, 2) the moaning was coming from Hermione, and lastly, 3) she was not moaning in pain. The Gryffindor boys ran into the library followed closely by the two Slytherins. Neither set of boys where ready for the site they were about to see.

The four boys followed the sounds to the very back of the library where they know Hermione always studied. On the ground, surrounded by a few open books, was Hermione, Gryffindor princess, with her shirt unbuttoned, bra pushed to the side, her skirt pushed up cause her knees where bent and her panties pushed down to her calves. All four boys stood there watching but only 3 of them were shocked. One was calculating and analyzing the situation while wondering what was causing Hermione to do such a thing in public.

"Master….Master" Hermione moaned causing Ron to let out a strangled whimper. To him, this was every boy's wet dream since the yule ball when they all saw that she was in fact a girl. But to hear Hermione calling anyone master is enough to make him instantly hard.

"Master, please….please master." The girl kept moaning. "Please let me cum….plea- oh god!"

Ron was panting by this point and was in obvious pain due to his muggle jeans. Harry and Ron were by her head so they only saw her playing with her breast with one hand and the other was under her skirt but they couldn't really see what she was doing. The Slytherins however, were by her feet and got a clear shot of her playing with her clit while pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy.

"What is she-" Harry started to ask just to be cut off again.

"Master….Oh god, master!" Hermione's voice was raising in volume to the point she was screaming. "Harder master, harder!"

Ron let out another strangled groan as he felt himself get so hard that it felt like his pants was digging into his skin. Harry started shifting from one foot to the other not really knowing what to do but becoming extremely embarrassed. Neither of the Slytherins was showing any emotions at the moment, but one was sporting an extremely painful looking erection, yet not showing any signs that he even noticed. The other was starting to look around at the area to take in the entire scene. His eyes were brought back to the witch as she let out a loud moaning shrieking scream.

"Sweet Merlin!" she cried out. "Master…Tom's…Merlin! So good! Master….Tom!"

"Who's?" Ron managed to grit out. He was in a lot of pain while trying to control his body. But Hermione started screaming again before anyone could answer.

"Tom! Master! Sweet Circe! Harder…fuck me harder!" Ron, not being able to take it anymore, undid his jeans and started stroking himself as the girl kept screaming. "Yes! Yes! Harder…master…fuck me so hard I bleed! Yesss…Tom! Master!"

Hermione's pitch was getting increasingly higher as she got closer to climaxing. Ron was pumping himself so fast that he was about to blow his load in his hand. Harry was trying his hardest to ignore his own body's reaction. It was hard to hear and see something like this and not be affected even if it was his sister, while Malfoy and Zabini seemed unaffected. If it wasn't for the erection that one of the two boys had he would have sworn they were both gay. Harry was pretty sure that the one without was gay but had no proof.

Hermione kept screaming in what sounded like pain and pleasure, while calling out the names master and tom.. intermittently until her entire body went stiff as a board. "Master! I'm…I'm…Mast…ma….Draco!" Hermione's body finally jerked and trembled as she found her release.

Ron exploded as she did and totally missed what she had said, while the other three boys looked at each other in surprise. Harry watched the two boys have a silent conversation before Malfoy took off his cloak, threw it over Hermione, and then picked her up. Harry, while watching Malfoy, missed Zabini picking something up off the ground. Hermione was still panting hard as Malfoy headed for the library doors.

"Where are you taking her?" Harry asked running after Malfoy.

"Infirmary" He grunted out while adjusting his robes as he waited for Zabini to go ahead of him.

"Oi!" Ron called out as he collected himself as he saw Malfoy heading out the main doors. "Put her down, ferret!"

"Infirmary" his replied again.

The two Slytherins walked as fast as they could to the med-wing. Zabini was hexing anyone who was in the hall so that no one saw Malfoy carrying Hermione, who was still panting heavily. He even hexed the new D.A.D.A. professor, knocking her into an empty classroom and quickly warding the door. By the time she got out of the classroom, the boys were long gone. Harry was keeping people from following them as best as he could, but was more hesitant about hexing people.

Draco rushed to the farthest bed from the door to set Hermione and shut the privacy curtain behind him. He quickly cast a silencing spell along with a privacy bubble just in case. No one who wasn't supposed to be there would automatically stay away from the curtained area. Meanwhile, Blaise went to get madam Promfrey. He quickly explained what happened, handed her what he picked up and then rushed out of the med-wing.

"Prick" Ron muttered as they headed to the curtained area. Hermione was laying on the bed with Malfoy's cloak over her, sleeping peacefully. Madam Promfrey was quietly talking to Draco to get more information on what was going on.

Within minutes, Headmistress McGonagall and Aberforth Dumbledore walked in with Zabini trailing behind them. After they were quickly filled in on the situation, Aberforth turned to the Gryffindor boys and asked, "Why is it that Mr. Malfoy is the one who thought to bring her here and why did it take so long?" even though he did not have the ever present twinkling that his brother always had, he was respected as being as powerful as his brother. He was filling in as head of Gryffindor for the time being and was quite astonished at the Slytherin's quick thinking but was disappointed in the two Gryffindor boys.

"Well sir," Malfoy began before anyone else could answer. "It is not uncommon for the death eaters to hex or curse their prisoners a fashion close to this for information. I didn't want to pick her up any sooner giving that, if it is a hex or curse that is similar to the ones the death eaters used, it can cause more physical damage on the girl then letting the fantasy play itself out."

"So why is it that you two," McGonagall pointed at Harry and Ron before continuing, "didn't find it strange for Hermione to be doing this to begin with?"

Ron blushed crimson at the thought that McGonagall might know what he had been doing while he was watching Hermione. "I thought so, 100 points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley." McGonagall's lips where so thin that Ron just lowered his head in shame. "Mr. Potter?"

"Well….the thing is…um," Harry started turning red as he continued, "This…um…(gulp) isn't…the….um…well…"

"Out with it Potter!" Aberforth snapped at him.

Harry gulped and looked at the floor as he said, "It isn't the first time. This has been going on since before the start of term. But she's never voiced anything other than moans and has differently never said any names before."

Before anyone could respond, Hermione started to pant and moan in her sleep. Malfoy could tell that she was already fingering herself as she started to squirm on the bed. Everyone just stared at Hermione not quite believing that she would do this in front of other students again, let alone in front of three staff members.

"Master….Master….Yes, master…I was naughty." Hermione started flinching as if she was being hit by something. "I can't help it master! I was thinking of you and tom inside me…at the same time…it makes me so wet, master." Hermione was breathing so heavy that she was covered in a soft sheen of sweat.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you go summon the D.A. professor? I don't care how you do it, just get her here." McGonagall managed to say even though her face had gone three shades paler. Draco quickly left as Blaise started conjuring up chairs for the three staff members. "Mr. Weasley, you are excused." McGonagall sighed as she set down. Harry just grabbed the chair by the bed and set down next to the teachers.

"Master…please…" Hermione pleased. "I can't take it anymore! Please let me cum for you…Please!"

Madam Promfrey started running tests on Hermione to see if she could discover what was causing the school's most prized and respectful student , to behaving in such a way. After 5 minutes, she could only discern that the young witch was asleep.

"She's asleep. I think the problem would be solved if we woke her. I could find no traces of light or dark magic."

"Thank you Poppy, but I think it would be wise to wait for the professor to show before doing anything. We may be dealing with an untraceable spell. I just hope Mr. Malfoy hurries." McGonagall said as Hermione started to beg again.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco ran all the way to the D.A.D.A. classroom hoping that the professor was in. Upon finding the classroom empty, he went to the D.A. office, and then headed to the library not really knowing where else to go. Once he arrived at the spot they had found Hermione, he collapsed into a chair. Draco was afraid that he was right about what was going on with Hermione. He looked around hoping to see the professor, but instead he noticed all the books on the floor. As he picked up the books and put them back in the book bag they came from, Draco started thinking about how much has changed over the years. Life was a fickle thing and how one feels about those around him seems to always be changing. Before the war, Draco was struggling with his own ideas about people and how he was raised. His father had drilled it into Draco that the Malfoy family where superior to all those who were poorer than them and was not as pureblood. Pretty much that meant everyone in the wizarding community. His father was "friendly" with very few people. The only person his father ever truly taught Draco to be respectful too, besides those in position of power, was Severus Snape. Severus was Draco's godfather and probably the only person who showed him any kind of affection growing up. It hit Draco hard when he found out that Lord Voldemort had killed him. By that time, Draco had already decided not to follow in his father's footsteps anymore.

During the war, Draco was expected to be at home during all the holidays and even sometimes not on a holiday. Draco was forced to be confined to his room unless the dark lord wanted to cause his family more pain and humiliation. His childhood home was no longer the place of comfort to him. He didn't really mind staying in his room, if it wasn't for all the screams that could be heard from the dungeons or the ballroom during one of the lord's "parties". His worse memory, the one that still truly hunted him, was when he was forced to watch his aunt torture Hermione Granger for information. How Hermione was able to keep her mind let alone her story straight was beyond him. For years, he used to tease her about being a "mudblood" (a muggle born witch) and how her blood was "dirty". However their third year, Draco has been wondering if that is really true. The night they all had to sleep in the great hall, had started the change in Draco. He had a hard time sleeping that night and so he had light his wand in hopes of sneaking out, but was surprised by seeing another wand lit towards the back of the hall. Upon investigating he had found granger sitting with her back to the wall reading. As he was about to say something to her, she just held up her ancient runes text for him to read. Taking her cue, he sat down and started to read. After a few hours, he realized she was shivering so he cast a silent warming charm around them and went back to reading. It was the first time he had ever noticed how tired she truly looked. It left him wondering how her "friends" never noticed.

So, when he was forced to watch his aunt carve up the young witch he had gone to school with, he realized that her blood was the same color as his. He realized that she had bested him in everything, proved over the years that she was better and now she was proving herself to be stronger than him. Draco knew that if it was him being tortured he would have broken long before then. He was used to pain, but not for that long of a time. Her eyes looked as if they were pleading with him, but he had this strange feeling that it wasn't for him to stop it but rather to look away. In all honesty, even if he had wanted to he couldn't. It was like watching a bad car crash…you just can't look away. It was one of the reason's he never really fought during the final battle. He was so sick of everything that he just wanted to stay away from it all and hide or run away. Oddly enough, it was Hermione and harry who kept him from his father's fate; a life sentence to Azkaban. He never did find out why Hermione had stood up for him. Harry he could understand, but Hermione….not a chance.

Shaking his head, Draco looked around to make sure he had all the books back in the bag. As he sat back down and set the bag back on to the table, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Under the nearest bookshelf was a small black leather bound book that was well aged. He smiled as he bent over and picked it up. He could still remember when he had first seen it back during fourth year, right after the yule ball.

*******Flashback*******

Draco was walking to his normal spot in the library while trying to avoid Pansy. She was trying to convince him to sleep with her. This time Draco had responded by saying that he would…when his father decided to divorce his mother and marry a mudblood. Pansy's face was priceless as it took her a few moments to realize what he had said. He had just started chuckling to himself when he walked right into someone carrying way to many books. Upon looking around, he noticed that there was about 20 books that had fallen to the ground. There was only one person he knew that would carry that many books.

"Granger, you should watch where you are going. There is no telling who you will walk into." Draco sneered down at the girl as she tried to pick up her books.

"Sorry, Malfoy." She replied brokenly. Draco could tell that she was crying again. He knew better than most how she sounded when she cries, considering he made it his job to make her cry since they started school toegether.

"What did Weaslbe do this time?" Draco sneered again.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to be late to potions at this point, so either help me or go away." Her voice was still shaky and it made Draco do something dare-we-say nice?

"Are you a muggle or a witch?" Draco asked her but with not in his usual mocking or sneering voice. Hermione whipped her head up to look at him. He could see the surprise and suspicion in her eyes.

"Pardon?" she asked while blinking a few times.

"I said are you a muggle or a witch?" he repeated again with no malice in his voice.

Hermione stood up quickly and huffed, "You know damn well I'm a witch Malfoy! And yes, I do deserve my magic just as much, if not more than you do." Her eyes started sparkling with anger and tears. Draco noticed that it actually made her attractive, not that he would ever tell anyone that.

"Granger," he began as he pulled out his wand, causing her to do the same. "if you are a witch…"

Hermione interrupted him by spitting out, "I am a witch Malfoy!"

He gave her a genuine smile, catching her off guard, and continuing as if he wasn't interrupted, "…then why are you doing this the muggle way?"

"What?" Draco could read the shock on her face. Whatever the girl had thought he was going to say…that wasn't it.

"And Professor Lupin said you were the brightest witch of your age. Honestly Granger…" He let his voice trail off while shaking his head at her.

"Malfoy, what are you talking about?" Hermione actually seemed to be at a loss for words. This pleased Draco so much that he decided to help the witch out.

"This…" Draco waved his wand causing all the to stack themselves neatly on the table next to her.

"Oh…um…thanks." She stammered. Draco looked at her for a moment. She wasn't crying anymore and for some reason it made him feel good. Maybe it has to do with the fact that he was the reason she was no longer crying or maybe because he made her speechless. Either way he didn't really care why he felt good, he just knew that he did.

"You're welcome. Is all the books there?" Draco scanned the floor for any wayward books he may have missed. He saw a small, black, leather bound book just under the nearest bookshelf. It looked homemade and was well used.

"Well….actually I am missing my diary." She replied just as he bent down and picked up the book he saw.

"This it?" He asked holding it up for her to see. A horrified expression went across his face as she saw it.

"Yes. Can…can I have it back….please?" she stammered.

Draco could tell that she didn't think he would actually hand it back to her, so he decided to surprise her again. "Nope…"

"What?! Malfoy! Give me back my diary!" she almost screamed. Luckily, madam Prince was out for a lunch date at that moment.

"No…" he started.

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled as she stomped her foot. "So help me, Malfoy. I swear I'll ha-mf"

Draco had taken three steps and covered her mouth with his free hand. "Bloody hell Granger, are you ever going to let me finish a sentence before you start yelling at me?"

"Huh?" Draco lowered his hand and leaned in so close that he could now tell that she had gold flecks in the depth of her chocolate eyes.

"I won't give you your diary because I don't have it. But…" Again she interpreted him.

"Malfoy-" she started only to have his hand cover her mouth again.

"But," he started again. "I will give you back your journal." He set the book on the top of the stack of books, shrank the whole lot of them, scooped them up, and put them in her book bag. Only after he was sure they were all in her bag safely, did he move his hand from her mouth. He waved his wand again as he said," If you call it a journal, it will be less ammo for people to tease you with. A journal is a lot less private than a girl's diary." He lifted the bag and held it out to her.

"What did you do to it Malfoy?" She asked as she took it. It felt way lighter than it should have been. But her voice lacked any real conviction and seemed more curious and confused than anything else.

"Granger, for being the smartest girl, let alone student, in the whole school, you can be pretty stupid sometimes." Draco chuckled more to himself than to her.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean Malfoy?" Hermione's eyes where now sparkling in anger, as her magic swirled around her causing an electrical charge to fill the air.

"Only that you do things the hard way."

"Malfoy, I'm not-" Hermione started to say only to find her mouth covered once again.

"Women! I put a damn feather light spell on your bag. Jeez. I was trying to do you a favor by making it so you don't become a hunched over, ugly person who would make Flitch look like a stud in comparison." With that Draco stormed off with a small smile n his face, knowing he had left Hermione standing there shell shocked. She ended up almost 15 minutes late and was given a detention. But….at least she wasn't crying anymore.

******End of Flashback******

Draco was shaken from his memories by the sound of someone in heels walking up to where he was sitting. He quickly pocketed the journal and looked up to see the D.A.D.A. professor walking over to him with a stern look on her face.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you care to tell me why you and Mr. Zabini decided it would be okay to hex me and ward me into a classroom?"

"Sorry ma'am. We were in a hurry and didn't want anyone to see what was going on."

"And tell me; what pray tell was so important that you felt it was okay to hex a teacher?"

"Well ma'am," Draco started, choosing his words carefully. "Mr. Zabini and I were trying to prevent extremely inappropriate rumors from spreading around the school. You see, we were escorting a student to the med wing and it was for a reason that I would prefer not to say."

The professor's eyes had narrowed to slits while Draco had been talking. After a minute, she whipped out her wand and cast a silencing charm, a privacy bubble, and a muffilo spell around her and Draco. Once she was satisfied that they wouldn't be overheard, she sat down across from Draco. "Alright, what is really going on? You never call Blaise by his last name."

Draco sighed and sank further into his seat. After a minute or two he looked up at the women in front of him. Not much had changed over the years. She still was good looking, tall, shiny beautiful hair (maybe a bit more grey) and beautiful black eyes. The only thing that had really changed since the war was her attitude. Granted she was still cold, calculating, and dangerous. However, she now held family and friends above all else. Before the war she only really cared about money and objects that showed status in society.

Draco ran a hand over his face and looked around. Once he knew they were alone, he let his mask of indifference fall. Anyone looking at him at that moment would see just how worried he really was. His face showed so much concern that not only did it surprise the professor but made her start to worry as well. "It's happening again." Was all he could say before his eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Draco, what is happening again?" She asked as he reached across the table to squeeze his hand.

"The Malfoy Curse; the one dad was forced to make." He struggled to get out.

"Are you sure it is that one?" the professor asked. She did not like where this was going.

Draco looked around again while trying to keep his tears from falling. "The student in question is having fantasies about her master….and Tom" He barely was able to get the last part out.

"Oh dear…Well, I do know the counter for it. I helped your father create the curse, as you well know."

" I know that…" Draco was struggling even harder not to cry as he finished his thought. "It's the additional condition on it that has me worried."

"You mean the one where the person cursed will be forced by magic to be the master's slave or die?"

Draco nodded as the tears started to fall. He couldn't hold them back any longer. He knew what was going to happen, he feared it.

"Do you know who the Master is? That person can release the student." She was struggling with trying to figure out what was causing Draco so much pain.

"Yes…I know who it is." Draco's voice trembled as he tried to fight for control over his emotions.

"Then who?"

"I am." He replied so quietly that she almost didn't hear him.

The women sighed in relief, "Well then all you have to do is let the student go and there won't be a problem."

"I can't" Draco said while shaking his head. "I can't let her go…" Draco's control finally broke as heart wrenching sobs where being forced from his chest.

"Why not dear?" The women was now scared for the young man. She knew just how much it took to make Draco cry; it wasn't easy. As a matter of fact, there was only two times she could remember him ever crying. Once when he was young after his father first punished him for not getting top grades in school and the second was when Severus died.

"Because…" Draco looked the women in the eyes while allowing his tears to go unchecked. He saw love and concern in her dark depths. He knew…that what he was about to say would change his life forever. It was going to change everyone's and…there was nothing he could do to stop it. "I can't let her go because….Its Hermione."

Draco saw realization dawn on the women's face. She moved around the table and set down next to him quickly. Draco could no longer hold it in, so he let go completely as he felt her arms go around him. The last thing he was able to say coherently, was the one thing the women never expected him to admit out loud. But it was the one thing that would stay with the both of them forever.

"I love her, mum. I don't want her to die."


	3. Chapter 3

"Master…Please master. I'm sorry. I'm sorry master. I won't do it again. Please master. I can't take it anymore…please no more." Hermione was screaming and sweating so badly that Poppy was afraid for the young witch. It had been over 30 minutes since Draco had left and Hermione seemed to get progressively worse since then.

"Isn't there something we can do for her?" Harry yelled over his sister's voice. The teachers just looked at each other. No one really knew what to do for the poor girl. After a few more moments, Harry decided to do something and rushed over to where Hermione was laying down. "Hermione, you need to wake up. It's just a dream. Wake up!" he said as he shook her shoulders. "It's just a dream Hermione, it's just a dream. Wake-"

Harry was cut off as Hermione let out a blood curdling scream. Twin slashes, much like whip marks, started appearing on her body. Harry watched in horror as more marks started appearing looking worse and deeper as they all watched her.

"Bloody hell…" Blaise whispered.

"Potter, you idiot!" Draco yelled as he stormed in with the D.A. professor in tow. "Let go of her!"

Harry, who then realized he was still holding onto her, released her shoulders. The marks stopped appearing but she still had yet to wake up. The sheets were now red from her blood and she was sobbing in pain.

"Master, please….master….."She whimpered. Her voice was now hoarse from all the screaming.

Harry turned to Narcissa Malfoy and said, "You're the D.A.D.A. professor, do something!"

Before Narcissa could respond, Draco answered for her as he walked over to stand by Hermione's head. "She can't Potter."

"Oh and I suppose you can?!" Harry was beyond reasoning at this point. He was watching his sister slowly die in front of him and could do nothing about it. Harry…felt helpless.

Draco looked Harry in the eyes. He could see just how much Hermione's condition was bothering him. "Yes, Potter, I can. But…you will have to trust me."

"Like hell I will! That's my sister, you bloody ferret!" Harry screamed as he glared on Draco.

If Draco was surprised by what Harry had said, he showed no outward sign of it. Instead he turned to look at Blaise and Narcissa, nodding to each in turn then turning to look at Hermione. The other two nodded in response. As Draco pulled himself up to his full height, the other two started moving. Blaise walked up behind Harry as Narcissa put a very strong binding spell on the other staff members, keeping them in their seats. Blaise grabbed Harry, holding him by his arms, so he couldn't move as Draco started talking. Draco's voice was full of malice as he called her mudblood. He looked as if he wanted to kill her. It was as if they were back before the end of the war. Draco's face was so full of hatred and disgust that it surprised his mother, who had never seen this side of Draco before.

Draco looked down at Hermione and took a deep breath as he thought, 'I don't want to do this…' Draco raised his hand; taking another deep breath, he slapped Hermione across the face as hard as he could. McGonagall, Aberforth, Poppy, and Harry all started yelling at Draco and struggling to stop him. Narcissa cast a quick but strong silencing spell on all four of them, making sure that they don't distract Draco.

"Master, please…" Hermione whimpered again.

"Please what, you filthy mudblood?" Draco asked in a voice so full of disgust and hatred that it made the people stop struggling against their binds and look at him in surprise. The only one who had ever heard him call her a mudblood before was Harry and Blaise. And even Harry was shocked by the amount of hatred in his voice. What shocked them to their core was Hermione's response to being struck.

She groaned in both pleasure and pain before responding to the blonde. "Please master, let me cum. I want to cum for you…please."

"You want to cum? You want this to end, mudblood?" Draco responded in a quiet yet dangerous voice. It sent chills down everyone's backs, including his mother. Narcissa thought she knew her son, but in that moment he seemed more like his father and godfather, then she ever thought possible.

"Yes…yes mater…please" Hermione (even thought she was still asleep) was trembling so bad that Draco knew it wouldn't take much to get her to orgasm.

"Then….what… do you… need… to do?" He responded in a very quiet yet stern voice, that reminded everyone of Severus Snape when he was alive. "You know what I want to hear…"

From a non-Slytherin point of view it would seem as if Draco was torturing her, but both Blaise and Narcissa knew that it was a way to get information from the poor girl. Narcissa knew that this was more than just a fantasy; she knew it was the bonding. If Draco messed up…it would have disastrous results.

"No…please" Hermione begged while shaking her head side to side.

"Say it!" Draco added an even more dangerous edge to his voice. Harry had a fleeting thought that he would rather face Voldemort at the moment rather than having Draco look and talk to him like that.

"No…please…anything else" Hermione sobbed.

"Say it!" Draco repeated but raised his voice a bit.

"Please master…not that." Hermione was shaking so violently that the bed she was laying on was moving.

"Say it or I won't stop!" Draco threatened as he raised his voice yet again. He knew he was getting close… 'Come on Hermione…just say it!' he thought to himself.

"Master…please" Hermione sobbed while shaking her head again.

"Say it! Now!" Draco yelled as he hit her across the face again. He hit her so hard that her lip started bleeding and her body jerked to the right, along with the bed. All four staff members and both students wanted to stop Draco, but those bound and being held back couldn't do a thing, while the other two knew that they couldn't interrupt. Blaise saw Narcissa shake her head at him in the corner of his eye, and he tightened his hold on Harry. If it wasn't for the silencing spell that Narcissa had cast no one would have heard Hermione's response.

"Master…please let this unworthy, filthy, mudblood whore soil your carpet with her unworthy, tainted, pussy juices."

A collective gasp went around the room as Narcissa lost concentration from shock, causing the spell to fall. Draco was the only one who didn't seemed shocked at all, as a matter of fact, he seemed even more disgusted by what he heard.

"And…why should I allow that mudblood?" Draco kept up his questioning; he could tell by studying her that she was being turned on all the more by what she was saying. He could also tell that there was something missing…for her to wake up, there was something else that needed to be said.

"You shouldn't….I'm not worthy of it. I was very bad and went against your orders."

"What did you do mudblood?"

"I pleasured myself without permission."

"Are you going to do it again?" Draco could now smell Hermione's arousal. He was pretty sure that she had not only soaked her knickers, but the bed as well.

"No master." Hermione's voice was so quite that Draco wasn't sure if the others had heard her.

"And…why is that…slut?" Draco could tell he was getting close to what needed to be said. The magic around them was beginning to vibrate. He just hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Because…." Hermione's eyes snapped open and locked eyes with Draco's. He didn't know what was going on, this was different than what he thought it was. The magic around them was telling him that this was it. He also knew that he couldn't look away from her even if he wanted to.

Those watching couldn't see what was going on, but they could feel the magic filling the room. Narcissa quickly cast a shield charm, as strong as she could, around herself and the other occupants in the room. She realized Aberforth and McGonagall so they could do the same. They could feel the magic around them getting stronger. Narcissa wasn't sure what exactly what was happening. This was different than what she was used to happening. They looked back at Hermione and Draco as a faint glow started to surround them.

"Because… I am my master's slave." The light started to grow and blind the others in the room. Hermione and Draco didn't seem to notice as Draco felt compelled to lean in closer to Hermione's face. He didn't notice what he was doing. All he knew all he felt was Hermione. I was as if she had become his life; his only reason to keep breathing.

He stopped moving when he was mere centimeters from her lips. "And who is your master, Hermione?" Draco asked, not realizing his use of her first name.

"You are…Draco Malfoy. You are my master."

"Cum for me….slave." Draco said just before he crushed his lips to hers. As she climaxed the magic exploded around them. It was so strong that it shook the very foundations of Hogwarts. It blasted through the other's shield charms and knocked them into the hospital beds on the other side of the room.

Draco had never felt such power before as he continued to kiss Hermione. It felt as if her magic was flowing into him and claiming him as hers. Draco couldn't tell where his magic ended and hers started. Draco, for just that moment, knew what I was like to belong; to love someone unconditionally and have that love returned. Draco's last thought as the magic faded was that he would rather die than let the curse kill her. He didn't care if she was muggle born, nor did he care what his mother would think. He would gladly give up his life for hers.

"I love you Hermione. Continue to live for me." He whispered in her ear as he collapsed unconscious and the room returned to normal as the magic faded away.


End file.
